Mew Dream World
by Mew Satou
Summary: OC Fanfic. Mew Dream World is a world of dreams, a nice break from reality, but now that's it is under attack, five girls end up having to protect it! But as secrets are revealed and romance becomes more obvious, this job seems to be getting harder and
1. A Dream Come True! NotAWarrior, nya!

Mew Mew Dream World!

Chapter 01

Life in NC was one of the most boring things you could have. There was never much exciting going on. So it wasn't strange to 15 year old Satou Kuroneko that she'd decided to entertain herself with the excitement of mahou shoujo life. There were so many awesome adventures to pick from at the local bookstore, each new title catching the girl's eye and dragging her into new worlds with cute art and personality. Still, she never felt she was getting anywhere.

"Waaah!" The girl whined, rolling off her bed and dragging the fluffy pink sheets down with her her, along with a pile of manga balanced delicately on her bed. Satou moaned and got up, her long brown hair now a mess from rubbing against fabric during the fall and dorky black frame glasses bent ever so slightly. She took them off, straightened them a bit, and then picked up her manga and started organizing it on her shelves.

"It's so boring!" She pouted to no one in particular, "Why can't I be a super girl too? I'd do a good job, I just know I would!"

There a quick ringing sound, the sound of an IM being recieved, and the girl tossed up her books and scrambled to her computer, pulling herself up in the special, twirly black puffy chair that she spent so much time day dreaming and spinning around in. It was an IM from one of her friends up in Canada, a person she often chatted with until dark.

"Masume-chan" She squealed, clapping her hands and spinning around in the chair, before leaning back and causing the chair to fall right over. Screeching in shock, she fell to the ground, face brushing against the rough carpet.

"Dangit, that huurrt..." She hissed, pushing herself up.

"Satou?"

The girl froze and looked up, seeing her mother in the doorway. She laughed, put up the chair, and sat down quickly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your little sister left something down by the park. It's late, and dark, and I don't want her going alone. Would you walk down and get it before it starts to rain?"

Satou looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and nodded.

"Ok. I needed to mail off these pictures anyways." She replied happily, "Leave it to me!"

"Thanks, Satou. Don't be out too late." Her mother said kindly with a smile, before leaving the doorway and walking down the large house's hall. Satou giggled and turned back to the computer, typing out a message to her friend explaining why she had to go. Just as she put up the away message, there was another beep and flashing window, signaling a message from Keruri this time. Satou sighed and typed out her explanation again, then got up to leave. She was so happy to have so many awesome friends, even if they did live millions of miles away... She'd probably never get to meet them...

"Don't think like that, Satou!" The girl snapped, shaking her head and smacking herself, "I can send them letters, at least! RIGHT! I've gotta get my art folder and mail off that fanart!"

Satou reached out for her bright pink art folder, taking it and skipping out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Then she put on her shoes and exitted the house.

Her mom had been right. It was dark out. And cold. The ground was still wet from a previous rainfall, and the rumbles of thunder in the distance warnned her not to take too long. Satou hummed, walking down the driveway with her art folder pulled to her chest, and humming a happy tune the whole way.

"I COULD mail them off right now..." She murmured as she passed the mailbox, "But naw. Too lazeh"

With that said, she continued off to the park. The neighborhood park was only a few blocks away, and usually Satou felt comfortable walking around aimlessly in the dark neighborhood, but she couldn't relax tonight, for some reason. She really wanted a magical girl adventure, and was scaring herself to bits. A giant monster could hop out and gobble her up because she was an undiscovered magical girl or an earthquake could eat her!

"Stop iiit!" She whimpered to herself, before realizing she'd gotten to some part of the neighborhood she hadn't explored before. Hoping to get directions, she looked up at the sky, because there was always the chance of finding a falling star, and was just so-very-lucky enough that something was in the sky. At first, all she knew was that it was shiny. It was a shiny rock, kind of shaped like a pretty wing. Her eyes widened when she started thinking a bit more straight. That shiny rock was going to hit her.

And it did.

"Meow!" She shrieked, holding her nose where the rock had hit. When her hands moved to cover her wounded nose, the little idiot dropped her folder, and it opened wide and spat papers in every direction. She screamed again, not wanting the artwork she'd drawn to hit the wet ground, and scrambled to grab it again, moving forward and bumping into someone.

It was a boy. A tall, blonde boy with blue eyes, who was staring down at her like she was an exhibit in a freak museum. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up, and just stared, He was giving her the weirdest look she'd even seen, some sort of "Omigwad" or regretful look. It was also making her uncomfortable.

"Oh! MY PICTURES!" She exclaimed, now bending down to collect them, since they must have hit ground by now, but she found nothing. Her heart sank. Had the wind blown them away?

"Nooo! I lost them!" She screamed, "This is AWFUL!"

"You mean these?" The boy asked, his voice surprisingly young despite his 15-year-old-ish appearence. Satou decided right away in her anime-fixed mind he was played a girl, one of those deep voiced girls that plays the really cute anime bishies.

"Ah! You've got my pictures!" She gasped, noticing he was staring at some papers, "P-Please give them back! Don't lookat theeeem!"

"Why? They're good."

Satou calmed down instantly and turned a bit red, giggling. "Ee! Thankees!"

"Mew Lemonberii? Mew Starfruit? Mew TicTac? Mew Satou? How come all but one has a food name?"

"Satou is MY name, dun dis it! It means Sugar in japanese!" Satou snapped angrily, snatching the papers away before he could get a look at the 5th character. She hated people that made fun of her weird name! This was America, and her parents had picked out a japanese name for her! At least it was cute!

"I never said I didn't like it!" Snapped the boy angrily, "My name's not exactly American either!"

"Prove it! Whazz yer name nyaaa?"

"SHUGO!"

"HA! That's so weird!"

"Your name isn't exactly pretty either!" Shugo snapped back.

"HEEY! Satou is very pretty!"

"Sa-To-oh! It sounds like a boy's name!"

"Thazz it, yer goin' down!" Satou screamed, tackling Shugo. Shugo made a weird, surprised anime sound and fell over, luckily into a bush so he didn't hit his head, and then pushed Satou off. Satou hissed, rolling over on the road, and then stopped. She could see that pretty, shiny rock again. Shugo stared oddly at her as she walked over and picking up the shiny heart-shaped rock and gave it a good look. It felt really warm in her palm, all happy like, and made her feel like she could do anything. She smiled, before noticing she could see all these strange anime moments playing inside the rocks. All her dreams seemed to play right before her very eyes.

"HEY!" Shugo snapped, awakening Satou out of her daydream, or nightdream, or rockdream.

"What?" She asked, having calmed down a bit by looking at the rock. She had officially decided that she wanted to keep it.

"Don't touch that, I need that rock!"

"For what, yer dorky bad-named rock collection?" Satou asked, hugging the rock and sticking her tongue out at Shugo.

"No, for work!"

"Ha! You expect meez to believe you gotsa job?"

"Yes?"

"Well I dun! 'sides, I saw it first! It's mine now! I like this rock, it makes me happy!"

"You're emotionally attached to a rock?"

Satou twitched and shot Shugo a nasty glare.

"Just givve me the rock." He said slowly, walking over and trying to take it from her. Satou stuffed the rock in her purse and slapped his hand away, glaring even more now.

"Don't touch me, you creep!"

"Give me the dumb rock!" Shugo protested angrily, looking ready to slap her back.

"No way! It's mine!" Satou yelled, taking a few steps back from Shugo. She counted her pictures, turned around, and started running back to her house. She could get her sister's whatever in the morning and mail the pictures at a safer time. Right now, she just wanted to get away from this Shugo kid.

"HEY! Give me that rock, I need it back!" Shugo called after her, "SATOU!"

"Hahaha! I win, you lose!" Satou called back, before turning a corner and wiping Shugo from her sight. Once she got home, she ran straight to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"Hmph." She murmured, pressing a pillow to her face, "That idiot. Izz my rock... Nyaa, I'm sleepy..."

The girl rolled over, and then, instantly fell asleep. The rock in her pocket glowed. If anyone could somehow see it, they'd see that it was rapidly glowing faster and faster, showing images of the life Satou wanted; She could be "Mew Satou". She could fight crime as a cat-macaw hybrid girl!

Then, the rock stopped glowing.

Satou woke up, finding herself no longer in her comfy bed. Heck, this wasn't even her house anymore! Unless someone had redecorated the place with a schoolyard. And now that she cared to notice, she wasn't exactly in her normal clothes. She was wearing the Daiken Jr. High school uniform! Ichigo Momomiya's uniform!

"Ho-weee?" She murmured, standing up and brushing herself off. It was sunny, and the world around her seemed so real, yet so fake. Every detail matched up with the Tokyo Mew Mew anime series...

"How odd..." Satou whispered, walking towards the school again, "I thought I was in my bed... Hunya!"

She gasped in surprise, noticing that the sign next to her wasn't in english. It was written in japanese, all these funny symbols Satou had been trying to learn. But for some reason, it made perfect sense to her. It was one of those strange feelings, like in a dream. She knew it was japanese, and she saw it as japanese, but at the same time, she saw it was english...

"This is so strange!" She whined, "I guess I'll go inside and ask for directions to Durham, this place is creeping me out!"

As Satou reached for the door, it suddenly swung open. Kids dartted out, knocking the brown haired girl and pushing her away from the door. she felt like she was being washed down a river.

"Please, stop!" She begged, "Ow ow! Please, stop this, I need help--Nyaaa!"

Without warnning, Satou found herself deposited near a tree, her back slammed agaisnt the trunk. No one seemed to notice her. It was like she'd been doing this everyday for ages, and they were used to it, but she knew for fact she had only been here as of five minutes ago...

She paused, having another strange dream-like feeling. The feeling that you've done something before, but you actually haven't. She was suddenly getting this feeling she'd gone to school here for ages...

"Aaieee!" She whined loudly, "This is hurtting my head! I don't recognize ANYONE!"

To prove her point, she started looking around for any face she knew. Only she didn't exactl prove her point, because she did see someone she knew.

She twitched and marched right over to him, too, and swung a fist at his face.

"SHUGO! This is all your fault, isn't it? You plotted this to take away my shiny rocky!"

Shugo caught her fist and rose a brow, then pushed her back.

"How'd you get here!"

"I don't know! One minute I was asleep in my bed and then the very next I'm here in Japan! What's going on!"

Shugo sighed, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Listen, just act normal and give me the rock in the morning."

"No way! That rock is mine! 'sides, it's just a normal rock, why do you want it so bad!"

"It's not 'just a normal rock', it's a dream shard!" Shugo snapped at her.

There was silence, and Satou noticed the entire world seemed to have gone still, as if waiting for Shugo to say just a teeny tiny bit more about this "dream shard" thing. Satou shevired. Something about this place didn't feel right now that it was quiet.

"Great, now look what you've done." Shugo muttered.

"Me! I've done absolutely nothing!" Satou protested.

"You made me mention the dream shard!"

"I didn't make you, you yelled out about it by yourself! Besides, what is a 'dream shard' anyways!"

"Why would I tell you!"

"Because I've got one, don't I? And you want it from me!"

"Idiot, don't say that out loud!"

"What are you talking about!"

The air grew tense, and not because of the fighting. The arguement was dropped, and Shugo looked around nervously.

"Listen, just get out of here!"

"How!"

"Just do, before"

"Did I hear someone say 'dream shard'!" Asked a hyper, high pitch sing-song voice. Satou turned, trying to find out where the voice was coming from, and then felt something wrap around her ankle. She screamed, before being lifted ten or so feet into the air.

"Shugo, help me!" She screamed, "Please!"

"Just calm down and give me the Dream Shard!"

"No! It's mine, and I'm keeping it!"

There was another giggle, one so sickening happy and sweet that Satou could feel shivers running up her spine. Out of nowhere appeared a pale, beautiful girl. Her hair was short and green, and she wore a tinkerbell-like green dress with flower-petal-like bottom with flirtly short shorts underneath, a good portion of her legs showing. On her feet with elf-like green shoes, with bells and everything, and her ears were pointed ever-so-slightly, eyes gold and bubbly, and a pale of green pixie wings on her back. She giggled more, flying over to Satou and putting a hand on the girl's head.

"Good girl, you made this so much easier. Now hand over the dream shard."

"Don't do it, Satou!" Shugo warnned, "Just give it to me!"

"No way, it's pretty and I wanna keep it!" Satou snapped, "I want the rock!"

The pixie girl sighed and flew back.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you." She said, as if it didn't matter that she was resorting to violence.

"Killing isn't very nice!" Satou said quickly, "'sides, it's just a rock."

"Just a rock? Sweetie,that 'rock' has the power to make any dream come true."

"Uh, if you think telling me that is gonna make me give it to you..." Satou said slowly. This lady was weird.

"Satou!" Shugo called, "If you won't give it to me, then there's something else you can do!"

"Really really?" Satou asked, looking down at Shugo, "What what?"

"This might sound crazy, but you can become a magical girl in Dream World and help defeat her!"

"I don't understand much of that, but go on."

"You don't have much time. Just recall some magical girl henshin that involves a rock, take out your dream shard, and try transforming. It should work."

"I don't have my dream shard here..."

"If you want it to appear, it will."

Just like that, the dream shard appeared in Satou's hand. She paused, trying to recall a magical girl to become.

"Oh no you don't!" The pixie girl yelled, "Magical Idol Yousei won't let you do that!"

"Yousei? Is that your name?"

"Yup, and don't you forget it! Now! On with the concert!"

"Eh? Concert? Ok, you sing, I'll design a character."

Shugo moaned.

"Satou, singing is how Yousei fights! I'll hold her back just long enough for you to transform!"

"But I don't know who to become!" Satou whined, "I need to become someone cute and loveable!"

"Arrg... Turn into that Mew Satou girl you showed me! She was cute enough."

Satou's cheeks turned a bit red. Maybe it was the blood rushing to her head from ebing upside down for so long. She took a deep breath, nodded, and then kissed the dream shard, before somehow managing to press it against her ankle.

There was a bright flash. Satou couldn't help but smile, feeling the weirdest, nicest feeling ever as the dream shard's magic created her costume, DNA, and sent an overall nice, magical feeling all around. Ribbons wrapped around her upper body, creating a pale pink tube top and then running down to create a pair of shorts. There was a popping sound, and a poofy skirt appeared over the shorts, and a black ribbon warpped itself around her waist and made a giant bow in the back. Her black boots and gloves had come on sometime during all of this too, along with four cat ears and a single black tail, followed shortly by bright red macaw wings.

After adding a few finishing touches; a simple leg band and a pretty collar, the magic retreated into the Mew Mew's pendent, which was now on her fluffy collar, and the henshin ended.

The plants released Satou's, or now "Mew Satou's" ankle, and she dropped to the ground on all fours, before standing up and smiling brightly. Without another world, she darted over to Shugo and gave him a huge hug, purring with sheer delight.

"Omigwad, Shugo, you rock, I love you, I'm so happy, this is the bestest, thank you so much, I love being a magical girl!"

Shugo pushed her away, grabbed her shoudlers, and spun her around to face Yousei.

"Concentrate. You need to defeat her."

"Right. How do I do that?"

"Your OC Mew is connected with your heart, it's hard to explain. All the powers you've ever given her are all she has, but knowing you, she's probably a sue and can do anything."

Mew Satou paused, then laughed nervously.

"Umm... Shugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Mew Satou has no really offensive attacks nya..."

Shugo stared, then tilted his head.

"Eh?"

"I specialize in healing and a minor wind attack..."

"You're joking, right?"

"NOPE, nyasu!" She chirpped.

Shugo's face paled.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!"

"You never asked about my attacks, how was I supposed to know!"

"I thought you'd get the idea that you needed to attack!"

"Well, if you'd mentioned that you weren't giving me any better attacks in the first place, I COULD have made a cooler OC!"

"This isn't exactly an OC workshop, this is life or death!"

"You could've said something sooner nyaaa!"

Yousei sighed and rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip and the other twirling a silver baton with a green jewel and pixie wings.

"This is all really sweet and heart warming, but I need to kill you both now." She said with a yawn.

"Nyack?" Mew Satou gasped, trying to scoot behind Shugo for protection.

"Shuu-Shuu, I loves you, will you slay the ugly?"

"Hey, don't call me Shuu-Shuu! And you're the warrior, not me!"

"I'm not warrior, I can't attack nya!" Mew Satou protested, "But I'm cute, so I should be last to die."

"HEY!" Yousei snapped, "I'm not ugly!"

"Are too!" Mew Satou protested, "Yer wearing green!"

"Green is a very pretty and flirty colour. Don't you DARE insult it, my outfit, or my body!"

"I insult them all nya! Hear me nya? I INSULT 'EM ALL!"

"Uh, Mew Satou, that's not exactly a good idea..." Shugo said slowly and nervously.

"Well, you're wearing the ugliest colour of them all! PINK!" Yousei protested.

Mew Satou gasped in anime-emotional-pain, then clenched her fists and looked down, seeming very hurt. Shugo backed away.

"Don't you dare..." She said slowly, "Don't you dare insult the pink glory!"

"Well I just did! HAHA!" Yousei laughed, sticking out her tongue.

"Thazz it, ugly! I'm gonna defeat you, even if I don't have offensive attacks!"

"Bring it on!" Yousei called back.

Shugo just sighed and shook his head. At least Mew Satou was motivated now, right?

Authoress Notes of DOOM----

Satou: Hehe! I had to rewrite it. Not only had I lost all my Dream World records, but I lost contact with Mew Universe and Amme. TT I hope you guys aren't mad. If you e-mail me, I can try to get you back in the story. Anyways, the story styled changed a bit. Gomen. ; Thankies, Keruri-chan, for editting this for me. o

Okies

I do not own TMM

I do not own Tinkerbell

Yousei, Satou, and Shugo are mine 

Mew Lemonberii belongs to Chibisaturn39

Mew Starfruit belongs to Keruri. Yes, the girl Satou was IMing.

Mew TicTac belongs to Masume. The girl Satou was Iming. :3

And yeah. Dream World is my plotty, please no stealies! X3


	2. Dream World Questions Answered, nya!

Mew Dream World

Chapter Two!

Dream World had never seen so much excitement in one day, except for dreamed up junk that usually led to a cliched fluffy battle scene. Yousei, the pixie of song and plants, clenched her baton in one hand and used the other to point accusingly at the little pink and black Mew. Mew Satou, on the other hand, has her hands positioned much differently. With her thumbs on her cheeks and other fingers spread out, she stuck out her tongue and made an immature face at Yousei. Shugo was using his hands to try and ease his headache.

"UGLY! UUUGLY!" Mew Satou chanted at Yousei, making Yousei more and more angry with her, which was a rather stupid thing to do. It hadn't occured to Mew Satou yet that making someone with attack power mad when you had none was just asking for a game over.

"You little twerp! I'll kill you!" Yousei shrieked angrily, now flying down to the Mew Mew with her baton held over her shoulder with both hands. Shugo was quick to get away from the little Mew Mew, who was watching Yousei rather closely. Yousei slowed down when when she reached Mew Satou and then swung the baton at the pink idiot's head. Just then, Mew Satou pushed herself off the ground and flew a few feet above Yousei before dropping down and kicking her in the back.

"Wow, for an idiot, she actually seems to know what she's doing." Shugo commented, from his safe distance, of course, "She might actually be useful."

Before Mew Satou's attack could hit, she stopped. Just kind of stopped and smiled, as if she'd accomplished something. Yousei still had no idea where the Mew Mew was, so was still wide open. Yet, Mew Satou did nothing.

"What are you doing! KICK HER!" Shugo snapped angrily.

"I caaaan't!" Mew Satou whined.

"Why not!"

"Because in the anime I stole this move from, the episode ended right about now, so I have no idea how to end my attaaack!" Mew Satou whined.

Shugo just stared and took back all of the positive comments he had made on Mew Satou's fighting skills.

"Try something else, Mew Satou! She's wide open!"

Mew Satou blinked, still holding her dramatic pose with her leg out. Around this time, Yousei decided to look up and noticed the Mew's leg, so grabbed her foot and swung her down to the ground.

Mew Satou simply hit the ground, back aching terribly and painful tears in her dull pink eyes. Yousei giggled, making sure to kick some dust in the Mew Mew's pink hair just for effect. Mew Satou started coughing and sat up quickly.

"That whazzn't vewy nice!" She snapped between coughs and gasps for breath, "You should apologize and go away!"

"Why? Because you're losing? Hmph! You can dream, Sweetheart, but as long as Nightmare Minion Yousei's here, this is going to be an unhappy ending for you!" The green pixie replied, giggling and putting her hands on her hips. Mew Satou took the moments used for Yousei's evil laugh to stand up and brush herself off, before trying to kick at Yousei again. Once again, Yousei caught her foot and pushed her aside.

"Mew Satou!" Shugo called, seeing that she was falling over hard for the second time now, "You're obviously no good at physical fighting! Find some other way to beat her!"

"I'm trying!" Mew Satou protested, rubbing her head and getting up again, "Yer so mean!"

"I'm not mean, I'm trying to help you!"

Mew Satou glared and turned to face Shugo, looking ready to snap at him again, but Yousei flew over and elbowed the Mew in the back. Mew Satou screamed and fell over again, now a whimpering, pathetic, stupid, pink Mew instead of just stupid and pink.

"Owy..." She whimpered, "Just three hits and it's already hard to move nya..."

"How sad! I never even started using my full power!" Yousei chirped, obviously having a good time pushing Mew Satou around.

"Mew Satou, are you ok?" Shugo asked, walking over and trying to help her up. Mew Satou sniffled and looked up with teary, chibi-like eyes.

"I-I-It hurts." She whined, "My back hurts! I don't think I can fly right now..."

"Listen, doesn't your OC have a weapon and attack? Try using those."

Mew Satou fell silent for a moment, then nodded and stood up straight again, eyes narrowed at Yousei.

"Sugar Chime!" She called, holding out her hand and summoning her bright pink weapon. Grabbing the straight part of her 'D' shaped weapon, Mew Satou gave it a good shake so that the 4 bells on it rang, then pointed it at Yousei.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind RINGU!" She screamed. The wind around the pink Mew girl picked up a bit, lifting some stray leaves into the air and some dust, before sending it all at Yousei. Yousei screamed and moved her arms in front of her face for protection as the windy attack blew by. When the wind stopped, she lowered her hands and quickly whipped a mirror out of a pocket on her dress and looked at herself. Then she screamed the loudest scream of the whole chapter. The type of scream you'll still hear in two pages.

"MY HAIR!" She exclaimed, motioning to the leaves and twigs stuck in her short hair, "And my dress!" She added, now looking down at her dust-powdered green dress.

"YOU RUINNED THEM BOTH!"

"No, I think izz an improvement, nya." Mew Satou explained happily, satisfied with her work.

"I'll get you for this! After I take a shower and get my dress washed!" And with that, Yousei vanished.

With Yousei gone, Mew Satou felt free to fall to her knees and start crying in pain. Shugo ran over to her, though it took a moment, and kneeled down beside her. She simply flopped over and used him for support, since her back hurt so much by this time.

"Mew Satou izz in paaaain!" She whined. Shugo sighed and pet her head carefully, trying to brush some dust out of her hair while he was at it.

"You did good, Mew Satou. Just rest now, ok? You should be waking up soon."

"Waking up? I am awake!" Mew Satou whined.

"You're awake in Dream World. You'll wake up in Reality soon, and then I'll come by your house for your Dream Shard."

Mew Satou looked ready to protest, but she began glowing and returned to her human form before simply falling asleep. Shugo sighed and picked her up, then walked off to Random Location X.

Satou woke up in her bed, finding that her parents had moved her under the covers sometime while she was sleeping. Her alarm clock, decorated with Tokyo Mew Mew pictures, beeped loudly at her. She sighed, still laying flat on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Had that all been a dream? She felt like an entire day had just passed by, but clearly nothing had happened, since her room hadn't changed much from when she remembered flopping down on her bed.

"It couldn't have been a dream." She murmured, now remembering some details more clearly, "_He _was there. Why would _he_ appear in my dreams unless I was throwing him off the Grand Canyon?"

With this conclusion, Satou rolled herself out of bed, whacking her alarm clock as she fell. Usually, she would catch herself as this happened, but an unusual and unexpected pain in her back kept her from doing so. She fell to the ground, which only made the pain worse. The loud "thunk" dhook the floor a bit, attracting the attention of her half-awake Monday morning mother.

"Satou..." Her mother moaned, voice cracking a bit with dry sleepiness, "Did you fall out of bed?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to!" She protested, "My back hurts for some reason!"

Her mother just nodded.

"That's because you fell out of your bed."

But her mother didn't hear her, since the tired woman was now wandering down the hall to wake up her other daughters.

Satou sighed and pushed herself off the ground, then wandered to her closet and started putting together an outfit. That dream really had been strange... No, it wasn't a dream, she'd decided that already. Still, she knew she hadn't done anything but sleep... And there was no way she could've gone to Japan...

Curious, the half dressed 9th grader turned to her Japanese magazine and breezed over the pages. Nothing made sense to her anymore, even though she'd been able to understand those signs before...

"I guess it was a dream." She said to herself, "But... That's not possible. I mean, it felt so real... Not to mention my back hurts, and I didn't do anything unusually painful last night, but I did in that dream... Thingy.. A jiggy... Blah, who cares."

Now fully changed, Satou grabbed her book bag and slung the strap over her shoulder so the bag rested comfortably on her hip. She then grabbed her purse and binder before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Satou." Said her mother, who was more awake after enjoying the heavenly gift that is Coffee. Yes, you capitalize Coffee.

"Morning, Mom!" Satou chirpped, also feeling a bit better now. The aches and pains in her back were gone now that she felt more awake, though she didn't question why.

The kitchen was alive with the sound of toast popping in the toaster and the microwave humming as it warmed up hot pockets and the like. Satou's mother opened the microwave door as it sang out to annouce that the food was done. As her mother got her hot pocket, Satou decided to reflect a bit more on the dream. She'd turned into Mew Satou, and then there was the Dream Shard...

"Oh! I forgot something in my room!" She said quickly, getting up and running back up the stairs to her room. Once in her room again, she searched the pockets of her jeans from the night before, and then her bed, looking for the Dream Shard. It wasn't there. No matter how hard she looked, she simply couldn't find it. After about 3 minutes, she gave up and walked back downstairs to start eating her hot pocket again. She was just about to start eatting, too, but the younger of her two younger sisters appeared next to her. The blonde and brunette exchanged confused stares for a few seconds, before Satou spoke up.

"What do ya want, Saltigo?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" The younger girl demanded. Satou cocked her head in confusion.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a boyfriend!"

Satou's face turned a couple shades of red and she shot her sister a nasty glare.

"Stop making things up! I'm single and loving it!"

"Then who's the good looking blonde at the front door who wants to walk to school with you?" Saltigo asked.

Satou stood up, leaving her hot pocket on the table, and then marched to the front door. There, standing in the doorway, was Shugo.

There was a long silence, before Satou darted up and swung a punch at him.

"So you're a stalker too!" She asked in anger, only to have Shugo step aside and let her fall out the door.

"Can you bring me her stuff?" Shugo asked Saltigo. The girl giggled and nodded, running to the kitchen and back with Satou's purse and binder. Satou almost always wore her book bag on school days.

"Thank you." Shugo said kindly as Saltigo closed the door. About that time, Satou had collected herself and turned around to punch Shugo, only to miss again and hit the door with her fist. She went quiet and bit her lip, holding back tears.

"Why are you here?" She whined, "You show up everywhere."

"It's my job."

"So you're paid to stalk people?"

"No. I protect Dream World. Following you around just became part of my job."

Satou reached out and took her things from Shugo before deciding to question him.

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, it was. Kind of. You enter Dream World."

"How? I've never been there before, so why go now? What IS Dream World?"

"Dream World is simply a world made of Dreams. It's protected by a stone wall that keeps people in your world from getting in, though."

"So how'd I get in?" Satou asked, "You said people from my world can't get in."

"They can't when the wall is whole. A while ago, a simple piece of the wall chipped off because people were dreaming too hard and forcing themselves in.. The piece is called a 'Dream Shard'. If a person has a Dream Shard when they fall asleep, the shard pulls their conscience through the hole left when the shard fell off. That is how you get into Dream World."

"Sounds like a good thing." Satou commented, "I mean, it sounds fun..."

Shugo shook his head and glared at Satou.

"If the only people getting into Dream World were airheads like you, it might be fun. But someone who exists in Dream World and Reality got there. He plans to weaken the wall so much that Dream World and Reality become one. Then, since he'll be ultra powerful, he wants to take over the world."

"Taking over the world is so cliche..." Satou mumbled, before glaring at Shugo, "Hey wait! You called me an airhead, didn't you?"

"Yup. You're a slow airhead, at that."

"MEANY!"

"Whatever. Now, please give me the Dream Shard you found last night."

There was a long pause, and Satou laughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that... I think I lost it."

"LOST IT!" Shugo repeated, "YOU LOST SOMETHING THAT POWERFUL! YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey, I thought it was just a shiny rock! It was in my pocket last night, and I guess it rolled out. It's probably somewhere on the bed and I just haven't found it yet!"

Shugo took a moment to think this over, then looked at Satou again.

"Hmmm... Actually, I don't think you will find it..."

"What? You're questioning my treasure hunting abilities? You're talking to the third grade treasure huntin' MASTA here!" Satou protested, striking a pose to prove how special she was. She proved to Shugo to be the type of special that gets you wrapped up tight in pretty jackets and put in padded trucks.

"No. I think the shard fused with you."

Satou blinked.

"Say wha?"

" I think that last night, when you transformed, you somehow got the shard in you. Like how Mew Mews get infused with animal DNA. You were probably thinking too much."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Not really. It means I can't get it out of you."

"HA! I WIN!" Satou annouced, "I WIIIIN!"

Shugo sighed and turned a final corner. The two could now see Satou's school just down the road.

"Well, I'm almost there!" Satou annouced happily, "Guess I'll never see you again! Buh-bye, Shoes, I'll miss you so very much! HA!"

"You'll see me next time to fall asleep, because you've got that shard inside you." Shugo pointed out, smirking, "So I guess you will see me soon. Be sure not to fall asleep in class, airhead."

Satou's face turned a few shades of red and she marched towards school. Then she turned around halfway there to walk backwards and stick her tongue out at Shugo.

"I am not an airhead, you meeany, nya! MEEEANY!"

"Airrrhead!" Shugo called back, smiling a ever-so-slightly evil smile, "Bye then. Seeya tonight."

"NEVER! Just you watch, I'll stay up all night, and there's no way you can stop meeee!" She snapped before turning around and marching all the wall to school. Stupid Shugo! So insensitive and mean!

"Ga!" Satou gasped, "If I don't hurry up, I'm gonna be late! I'll deal with that stupid meany tomorrow!"

And with that said, Satou ran into the school and rushed off to homeroom.


End file.
